Cherry Lips
by Tronic
Summary: Orochimaru seems unusually interested in getting Sasuke to kiss Sakura. OneShot, SasuxSaku Man, I'm beginning to wonder why I even wrote this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I am vary interested in buying Itachi. Sadly, I cannot seem to find him on Amazon or eBay...**

**Cherry Lips**

He stood there. So calm and cool. Not beading a single drop of sweat. Or shedding a single tear. He just stood there. Without exploding right then and there. How could his master be so foolish. He must truly love to torment the young Uchiha.

Sasuke awaited Orouchimaru who had set up a deal with the all powerful Sharingan user. Orochimaru promised that Sasuke would be able to kill his brother if he did Orochimaru one little favor.

"... You actually expect me, the Sasuke Uchiha, to kiss Sakura?"

"Well if you don't want to... I mean you don't have to kill your brother as soon as possib-"

"Ok I get it." Sasuke stormed out.

Sasuke was soon on his way back to Konoha. Every tree, every shrub, every rock and twig, he had seen before. It had been a short while since he left. And he didn't miss it at all. But now he remembers the place he once called home. And remembers how much it sucked. The worst part had to be the weaklings of the village. Although it's hard to decide what was worse; the constant threat of being raped by fangirls or how much "better" he was from everyone else. Then again, those things aren't really all that bad.

**Konoha:**

Orochimaru had earlier given Sasuke a little headset where they could talk back and forth if necessary. As soon as the younger Uchiha flipped the switch and turned it on, he could immidiatelly hear Orochimaru's female-like voice bellowing inside his sensitive ear.

"_Sasuke! Have you done it yet?_"

"No..."

"_Well hurry up."_

"Ok."

"_Oh an_--"

Orochimaru was cut off after Sasuke flipped his little switch again. He couldn't possibly bare Orochimaru's company any longer. Soon enough he reached the pink haired one's home. He trembled as sweat began to bead down his face as he rang the door bell.

Sakura's mom answered the door and let Sasuke-kun in. Sakura heard the door open and close, and her mom was talking to someone downstairs. So she decided to go down and see who it was.

"...S...SASUKE!!"

He didn't know what hit him next.

Sakura had jumped onto him and hugged him, giving him a suffocating welcome.

"Sakura... your crushing me." Sasuke breathed out in between making grunting sounds as Sakura continued to tighten her already deadly grip.

"Oh Sasuke! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" She cried rubbing her cheek against Sasuke's in a playful manor. After she stopped though Sasuke could feel tears running down her soft cheeks and she began to make sobbing sounds.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and kept sobbing and crying. "Oh Sasuke... I've wanted to see you for all this time..."

"Uhhh..." Sasuke rubbed his forehead nervously and switched his headset back on.

As Sakura wiped her tears, Sasuke whispered into the mic. "What do I tell her?!"

"_Tell her that she looks pretty, and that... you missed her._" Sasuke couldn't see Orochimaru smiling as he said this. But he did hear a few faint laughing sounds coming from the background.

"... Is that Kabuto... is he laughing?!"

"_Eyes on the prize boy!_" Then Orochimaru cut off the signal.

Sasuke took his headset and slammed it on the floor before stomping on it a good several times. By then Sakura had been staring at him for some time.

"So um... Sasuke... why did you come back?"

"..To..."

Sakura added, "To do something?"

"Umm.. yeah..." Sasuke trailed off.

They paused for a moment.

"Well? To do what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit before bringing them back into contact with Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Can we... um.. err.. can we go up to your room or something?"

Sakura's eyes began to lunge out of their sockets and her cheeks turned red. Then she squealed and grabbed Sasuke's hand as she ran upstairs dragging him with her.

When they reached her room she locked the door and pushed Sasuke down onto her bed and sat there with him.

"So Sasuke,... what was it you wanted to talk about?" She giggled.

"...Sakura... You... look vary vary pretty. And I wanted to say... ehh... that I.. m-missed you..." These words sounded wonderful to Sakura. Wonderful enough to make her almost faint. Even though Sasuke was mentally cussing with each word he spoke.

Then came the reached moment Sasuke had been dreading the whole time. There's no real reason actually. Not that we know of. But never the less Sasuke just didn't want to do it. But orders are orders.

He put his hands gently on her delicate shoulders and ever so slowly he began to lean closer to her. Still mentally cursing every inch he gained closer to her cherry lips.

Sakura was blushing like crazy and even cried a bit before Sasuke's lips finally made contact with her's after a vary painful wait for both of them.

"_Oh holy shit! I cannot believe I'm doing this!_" Sasuke thought as he felt like sobbing.

Sakura, however, couldn't even really think because this moment had turned her mind upside down into total mush. She pressed herself deeper into Sasuke's lips. Then put her arms around his neck. With every moment Sasuke just wanted to burst so badly and cry even more. Because it wasn't ending anytime soon. Sakura wasn't letting go and he feared she never would.

Finally Sasuke started concentrating on kissing her instead of his horrible mental pain. It's just too bad that that kiss was nearly over by the time he actually considered enjoying it. Sakura sucked on Sasuke's lower lip another few seconds before pulling away. Sasuke's saliva had made it easier to pull away since it was all over Sakura's lips and lower left hand corner of her mouth. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and their faces were still vary close. Sakura's eyes swelled up with tears as water began running down her cheek.

"_Damn... girls cry alot..._" Sasuke thought before asking her what was wrong.

"It's just... I'm so happy.." She sobbed, clinging onto the Uchiha as if he were a teddy bear.

Sasuke had no idea what could possibly be keeping him there. The mission was to kiss her and get out. But he found himself just sitting there. On her bed with her. Just comforting her. He never considered actually trying to comfort her before. But he should have considering that she loved him so much.

Sasuke was afraid of what Sakura would say next though. He saw it coming. But he had no idea what to say or how to react. Still she said it.

She said it when he left. There's no way she'd keep it all to herself now.

"Sasuke... I love you."

She cried a bit more and just held Sasuke. Snuggling closer into him. As if she was scared the pain would return if he left again. Sasuke put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought you so much pain..."

Sakura bunched her hands together and wrinkled them up in Sasuke's shirt. The pain all went away when she held him.

"Sasuke... will you stay here...? Will you stay here with me?.." she sniffled.

Sasuke felt alittle bad now. He kissed her and now he's holding her as if he had feelings for her. Of course she would expect him to stay.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and stood up. "Uh stay there kay. I'll be back in one second." He said running out of the room.

Sasuke jumped over the banister on the starecase and onto the landing. He was looking for his headset. Maybe it still worked.

"Oh my God where the hell is it..." He paniced.

He found it in the cornor of the room and tried to snap some of the existing pieces back together then flipping the switch.

"Orochimaru!"

"_Yessss?_" Orochimaru hissed.

"She asked me to umm.. stay in Konoha with her."

"_Awwwwwwwww_"

"Hey shut up!" The Sharingan user blushed nervously.

"_Well isn't that cute, Kabuto_?" Orochimaru laughed.

"_Y-yes sir. Vary cute_." Kabuto had apparently been cracking up the entire time.

"I was better off training with Kakashi..." Sasuke mumbled and snapped his mic in half.

He decided right then and there that it would really piss Orochimaru off if he returned to Konoha. So he did just that.

After he threw his microphone in the Haruno family's waste basket, he walked back up to Sakura's room and found her still sitting on her bed exactly as she was when he left. He sat next to her and took her hand softly into his.

"Sakura, I'm going to stay here in Konoha." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear as sweetly as possible.

Sakura's eyes went wide open as she began to cry and whimper. "How could you p-play such a mean trick on me Naruto!!" She continued sobbing.

"...What?!"

"Oh, come on! I know it's you desguiqsed as Sasuke!" Sakura slapped Sasuke accross the face with enough force to fling him against the closet door. Sasuke gathered himself up after spitting out some blood and a few tooths that were lodged out of his mouth. Afterwards he tremblied in front of Sakura. He'd never seen her so angry, and he had no possible idea what was wrong with her.

"S-Sakura! It's _ME, _Sasuke!"

"Oh yeah right. I've heard that before." Sakura turned away and crossed her arms and legs.

Just after that, Sakura heard her doorbell ring and her mother answered the door. A few seconds later, her mother yelled upstairs that Naruto was at the door.

"N...Naruto?"

"I told you so." Huffed Sasuke.

"... I bet you used Shadow Clone Jutsu, you jerk!"

"...Geez..."

Naruto then came bardging into Sakura's room yelling something about a new "Tuna Flavored Ramen" at the Ichiraku noodle shop.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna get some ramen with me?! I was thinking we coul--"

Naruto was cut off by the faint sound of a soft little hand slamming down on his face and dainty little feet stomping on his toes.

"S-Sakura...! What's wrong with you?"

Sakura was shocked that Naruto's 'Shadow Clone' hadn't dissapeard yet. So she did the only thing she thought reasonable. She continued to beat up Naruto.

But after a few minutes she realized the idiotic mistake she made and by then, Sasuke was slowly inching his way out of her room.

"Sasuke!! Please don't leave!" She ran over to him and hung onto his arm, almost cutting off the circulation.

"Ahhhhh! SASUKE!! What the fuck is he doing back?! TRATOR!" Naruto bellowed as he lay bleeding in a cornor.

Sasuke whimpered and tried to break away, but Sakura was holding surpirsingly tightly.

"Sakura...I'm afraid of you."

Sasuke finally broke away and ran as fast as he could out of Konoha. He would rather be attatcked by a bear then spend another second with that pink haired freak.

And he lived on Emo Farm with Orochimaru for the rest of his life.

**The End.

* * *

**

**Well, That's it. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. Constructive critisizm only, please.**

**PS: Sorry for the millions of spelling errors.. heh...**


End file.
